A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communication functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. In order to provide communication functionality, the device may need to search for and maintain wireless signal connections. Searching for wireless signals may consume battery power. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing enhanced power savings while maintaining communication services.